mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumpies/DoF
4,000 |teleporting reward = 6 5 |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 200 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Cave: 1,730 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF= 743 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Thumpies |dawn of fire version = }} Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description Thumpies are returning monsters from the original game, appearing since the 1.5.0 update. Initially, they appear without the tree stump "drum", but include two colored mushrooms, much like that of the original, although these mushrooms appear much brighter. The brown Thumpie (FurFacE) has a tuft of hair and buck teeth while the pink Thumpie (NoObiE) has two, sharp baby teeth and a ponytail tied with a blue bow. FurFacE is somewhat canid, while Noobie appears more vampiric. FurFacE also has the color of his sclerae change to a greener color, rather than the color of NoObiE's from the first game and the original game he was from. Both Thumpies lose their noses as babies. As adults, the two Thumpies lose their hairstyles and become just like the Thumpies of the original game - they become simply two fluffy ball-shaped monsters. They also have a tree stump "drum" to bounce on as well. They also gain ovular noses, red and red-violet respectively. The colors of the Adult form is different from the original, FurFacE's fur is a lot redder, and so is the nose, and it's teeth is cleaner than the one from the original game. NoObiE's fur got less saturated, and it's teeth is greener than in the original. There's also less dots on the mushrooms, and there's leafs instead of vines on the stump. Song They play timpani drums just like the original Thumpies. On the Continent, they play their portion of the song at the time that Mammott does, just like on Cold Island, Earth Island, and Gold Island of the original game. Breeding The Thumpies can be bred with a combination of the elements Air, Plant, and Cold. The correct breeding time to get a Thumpies is 12 hours. The only possible breeding combinations are: *Furcorn + Tweedle *Pango + Potbelly *Dandidoo + Mammott Teleportation Thumpies can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 6 and costs 10000 . Teleport time for Thumpies is 20 hours. Notes thumb|Former artwork of baby Thumpies icon *Upon close examination, the second time the baby Thumpies bounce on the ground, they don’t appear to actually be touching it. *A previous incarnation of the baby Thumpies possess noses; although they no longer have noses in-game, this early form can still be seen in the DoF Update 1.5.0., loading screen and in the breeding menu. This has since been changed in 1.6.0. *Many Facebook fans were excited with the Thumpies coming. Link. *One of the Thumpies' hatching names is "Noob". This is clearly a reference to the fact that the pink Thumpy's name is Noobie. *There only seems to be one egg, even though there are two thumpies and Bisonorus, another monster with two characters, has 2 eggs to him/them. *There was a concept in the files that there was a Earlier version of Baby Thumpies. There was only one green mushroom, and the Thumpies looks like Gooie from the Thumpies Game. Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Cave Island Category:Triple Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Monsters